galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Humaroid-Battles
All Commanders are Chiped Level 1: Totals: 6 Fleets, 300 Stacks = 16200 Ships Flagship = Mercury Wing Fleets: 2x The Guardians-1 - Yellow Flagship CC: 2* Frontline Surge Ships & Weapons: Mall 4 Sparrows / Blaze Auto Cannon Fleets: 2x The Guardians-2 - Yellow Flagship CC: 2* Frontline Surge Ships & Weapons: Mall 4 Howlers / Magneto Bomb Fleets: 1x The Guardians-3 - Blue Flagship CC: 2* Frontline Surge Ships & Weapons: Mall 4 Spinners / Poacher Firebomb Fleets: 1x The Guardians-4 - Blue Flagship CC: 4* Fatal Furies Ships & Weapons: Mall 4 Howlers / Nomad Streamliner / Dragonturtle Level 2: Totals: 7 Fleets, 600 stacks = 37800 Ships Flagship = Mercury Wing Fleets: 2x The Guardians-5 - Blue Flagship CC: 3* Frontline Surge Ships & Weapons: Mall 5 Devourers / Typhoon Speed Cannon Fleets: 2x The Guardians-6 - Blue Flagship CC: 3* Frontline Surge Ships & Weapons: Mall 5 Wraiths / Plasma Energy Cannon Fleets: 2x The Guardians-7 - Red Flagship CC: 3* Frontline Surge Ships & Weapons: Mall 5 Whirlpools / Boomerang Rocket Rack Fleets: 1x The Guardians-8 - Red Flagship CC: 4* Fatal Furies Ships & Weapons: Mall 5 Whirlpools / Leopard Streamliner Level 3: Notes: Some say its better to skip this one and go for 4, because there are losses from reflection. Totals: 8 Fleets, 900 Stacks = 64800 Ships Flagship = Grim Reaper Fleets: 2x The Guardians-9 - Black/Blue Flagship CC: 4* Fatal Furies Ships & Weapons: Mall 6 Encratos / Tenho Dimensional Bomb Fleets: 2x The Guardians-10 - Black/Blue Flagship CC: 4* Fatal Furies Ships & Weapons: Mall 6 Cerberus / Positron Bomb Fleets: 2x The Guardians-11 - Blue Flagship CC: 4* Fatal Furies Ships & Weapons: Mall 6 Polymesus / Hellfire Missile Pod Fleets: 2x The Guardians-12 - Blue Flagship CC: 4* Fatal Furies Ships & Weapons: Mall 6 Encratos / Guardian Level 4: Totals: 9 Fleets, 1200 Stacks = 97200 Ships Flagship = Grim Reaper Fleets: 3x The Guardians-13 - Black Flagship CC: 5* Fatal Furies Ships & Weapons: Mall 7 Cybras / Flash Sonicbomb Fleets: 2x The Guardians-14 - Black Flagship CC: 5* Fatal Furies Ships & Weapons: Mall 7 Nicholas / Meltdown Fleets: 2x The Guardians-15 - Red Flagship CC: 5* Fatal Furies Ships & Weapons: Mall 7 Genesis / Destroyer Rocket Rack Fleets: 2x The Guardians-16 - Red Flagship CC: 8* Light and Darkness Ships & Weapons: Mall 7 Nicholas / Warhammer Streamliner Level 5: Totals: 10 Fleets, 1500 Stacks = 135000 Ships Flagship = Shadow Trojan Fleets: 3x The Guardians-17 - Black/Red Flagship CC: 6* Victory Roar Ships & Weapons: Mall 8 Hamdars / Calamity Howitzer Fleets: 3x The Guardians-18 - Black/Red Flagship CC: 6* Victory Roar Ships & Weapons: Mall 8 Helenas / Heartstopper Fleets: 2x The Guardians-19 - Blue/Red Flagship CC: 8* Light and Darkness Ships & Weapons: Mall 8 Tiamats / Thunder Missile Pod Fleets: 2x The Guardians-20 - Blue/Red Flagship CC: 6* Victory Roar Ships & Weapons: Mall 8 Tiamats / Hammerhead Level 6: Totals: 11 Fleets, 1800 Stacks = 178200 Ships Flagship = Shadow Trojan Fleets:'''3x The Guardians-21 - Purple/Red Flagship '''CC: '''7* Victory Roar '''Ships & Weapons: Mall 9 Daybreaks / Deathhowl Shockwave / Ares Widowmaker Fleets: 3x The Guardians-22 - Purple/Red Flagship CC: 5* Fatal Furies Ships & Weapons: Mall 9 Quick Assaults / Princess Lightspear / Tomahawk Godfist Fleets: 3x The Guardians-23 - Red Flagship CC: 7* Victory Roar Ships & Weapons: Mall 9 Aggressive Warlords / Destroyer Nuclear Rack / Doomsday Nuclear Launcher Fleets: 2x The Guardians-24 - Red Flagship CC: 8* Light and Darkness Ships & Weapons: Mall 9 Daybreaks / Hornet Swarm / Pandora Level 7: Total: 12 Fleets, 2100 Stacks = 226800 Ships Flagship = CC: '''8* Light and Darkness, 9* Victory Roar '''Fleets: 3x The Guardians-25 Ships & Weapons: Mall 10 Striking Swords / Deathhowl Shockwave / Ares Widowmaker Fleets: 3x The Guardians-26 Ships & Weapons: Mall 10 Last Stands / Princess Lightspear / Tomahawk Godfist Fleets: 3x The Guardians-27 Ships & Weapons: Mall 10 Alliance Admirals / Destroyer Nuclear Rack / Doomsday Nuclear Launcher Fleets: 3x The Guardians-28 Ships & Weapons: Mall 10 Last Stands / Hornet Swarm / Pandora Level 8: Totals: 13 Fleets, 2300 Stacks / 2400 Flagship = 270400 Ships Flagship = CC: 9* Fatal Furies Fleets: Shadow Guardians, Nihelbets, Presidio of Glorys Level 9: Totals: 14 Fleets Flagship = Level 10: Total: 15 Fleets = 393600 Ships Flagship = Conquistador Level 10 CC: 9* Rays of Destiny Fleets: Black Holes, Trial Weapons Category:Collision_Chaos Category:Instance Category:Walkthrough